This Book Will Change Your Life
by Here-right-now
Summary: A series of one shots from almost every character's point of view. Mostly self-thoughts and internal debates with themselves. Hope you enjoy!


**Elder Thomas, but everyone calls me Elder Pop-tarts, cuz I love 'em so much.**

Elder Thomas cradled his beloved box of blueberry Pop-tarts. The cardboard started to bend from the pressure of his hug. All the Elders pitched in to get a few boxes of Pop-tarts shipped to Uganda for Elder Thomas' birthday. Even though times were tough, everyone felt joy looking at Elder Thomas' face. It was filled with sheer joy. He hadn't had his favorite breakfast snack since he was sent to Africa six months before.

"I think Elder Pop-tarts likes 'em," Elder McKinley whispered into Elder Price's ear. They both couldn't help but grin.

**Of course you woke up, you had twelve cups of coffee!**

I looked into the steaming hot cup of coffee as I made a choice. This... _thing_ in my hands was against what I believed in. Or what I _thought_ I believed in. But why did this supposed God make this if we weren't supposed to have it? To see if we'll back away from temptation? Was this the drink of Satan? It didn't SEEM like it. Everyone _else_ drank it. They're not evil. Would God not grant me eternal life because I drank a hot beverage? At this point, I didn't care what happened when I was dead, why should I think that far anyways?I was born into this lifestyle and I was finally old enough to pick what I wanted to believe in. And I did this by gulping down that piping hot coffee.

**I can't do something incredible here!**

I laid in my bed for what would be, the last time in two years. Tomorrow I was due to be sent to Uganda to spread the word of the church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. With _him_. The failing Elder of our training group. _Elder Cunningham_. It was like I had received a death sentence. Why didn't Heavenly Father answer my prayers? This was the exact OPPOSITE of what I asked for. I actually wanted to accomplish something! But how could I do anything there? With him? It was mission impossible! Why couldn't I be sent to... Florida or someplace?And why couldn't I be paired up with Elder Grant or Elder Smith or Elder Anyone-but-HIM. This is going to be the worst two years of my life.

**Tomorrow is a latter day and I am here for you.**

I laid in my bed for what would be, the last time in two years. Tomorrow I was gonna get shipped to Africa! With _him_. The best Elder in the world! _Elder Price._ How lucky was I to get paired with him?! I knew Heavenly Father would answer my prayers. And now it's gonna be just us, telling everyone about God in the land of the Lion King! I bet all the other Elders are jealous of me! This is gonna be the best two years of my life!

**Come to the village and you will have your listeners! I swear it!**

I didn't understand why everyone was so against these two boys. They seemed nice, and they had a lot to say. Shouldn't we at least give them a chance? They can help us! They said we could find paradise if we just believe! And all the bad things might just go away! But not even Baba will listen to me. I'm tired of saying Hasa Diga Eebowai! Sure, it makes you feel better. But it never actually makes things better. Well... Maybe if I text everyone to just listen, they will. And if Elder Price can change everyone's minds, we can all go to Sal Tlay Ka Siti! And find salvation...

**Find the box that's gay and CRUSH IT!**

Steve. Steve Blade. Now that I'm back from Uganda, I made a Facebook. And he added me. He wants to have lunch with me, to catch up. I don't know if I can turn off, much less handle the emotions that are running me. We're all adults, right? I can handle a simple lunch of talking to the man who's made me have the hell dream since I was ten. But.. He was worth it. He made me happy. Even if my nights were filled with terror, he made the days worth it. I never forgot about him. I went to high school with him, and we were best friends. Two years of separation and I'm right back where I started. And I can't find the lightswitch to turn it off.

He was... My best friend. And he's gone. No, he _left_. He left me. He didn't like me. I mean, sure we only became best friends a few days ago but... I'm not his best friend. What am I supposed to do now? What's Netrougina saying? I can't go preach to the Africans! I'm a follower! But... She's gone. What am I supposed to do now?

**Man up.**


End file.
